Traveler of worlds
by Lacrima234
Summary: Naruto has died as a hero. Now he is sent to other worlds as a hero once more. What will he do? How will he impact the worlds around him? Pairings undecided. Possible Harem. Possible other Naruto Characters. Rewrite pending.
1. New Beginnings

Before you read on, this is a reminder. Remember to check up on the Message Board every time a new chapter is posted. I will always update the Message Board first.

Commentary inside Flashbacks

_Thoughts_

_Mental Communication_

[Special Moves/ Special Items]

Disclaimer: Haven't done this yet before, but I do not own either Naruto or Sword Art Online. I would love to, but I don't. Just have to live with it the rest of my life. (Tears streaming down my face)

Chapter 1

Naruto POV

I was in a large clearing. I was sitting next to a boy. He had short, but messy black hair and a long coat over his body. He was fairly small and looked unsuited for combat. Well, that was most people here. Where ever here is.

"So, what's your name?" I asked.

"My name's Kirito." He said. "What's yours?"

"Naruto," I replied. "Naruto Uzumaki." I got up and sat next to a tree.

"So, what's your plan?" I asked.

"Plan for what?" Kirito replied.

"Getting out of this place." I said.

"Ah." Kirito said. "Look, you know about the beta testers' right?"

"Yes?" I said. "Why? You know some of them?" I was officially interested in this topic.

"I was the one who cleared the most floors above all the rest in the beta." Kirito said.

"Wow that must have been hard." I replied. I was shocked. Already, 300 people had thrown themselves at the boss and still lost badly to it. Also, we were still on the first floor.

"Yeah," Kirito replied. He hung his head.

"Look, you aren't the cause for their deaths. They were just being stupid and emotional." I said. "So, again, what is your plan?"

"I'm going to train until I can beat the boss, then, I will go clear it." Kirito said.

"You're going to do it yourself?" I asked.

"Of course. I can't let myself just stand there while others are doing what they can and everything." Kirito said. After a few moments of silence where Kirito appeared to be thinking, he spoke "You know, do you want to join me to train?"

"Sure, if you will let me. I would like to help in any way I can too" I replied.

"Alright, let's go then." Kirito said.

I smiled to him and we walked off toward where ever Kirito was taking me.

_Well, I am in an unfamiliar world where I have no clue what is going on and everything. That's great. Hey look it's a boar trying to kill someone. Like I said before, great. I grimaced. Well, if you have no clue what is going on, join the club. You'll have a one-way ticket to where ever the hell I am. Sigh. At least I have a friend now._

Flashback

I awoke on a pitch dark hallway with a glowing white path. It finally happened. I had died. Kyuubi moved on and is trying to reform she'll would probably go attack Konoha or something. Serves them right. Good luck Kyuubi. Sadly, I only had one regret. I didn't get to say goodbye to my friends. Oh well, the past is in the past. I've just got to let it go and walk on now. Time to cut all ties and leave this world. Whoo! I started to walk down the dark hallway. Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Here's how I died.

Flashback in a Flashback

I was flying backward from a vicious backhand from Madara. I crashed into a wall and left a decent sized imprint of my body on it. I got up shakily to my feet, but was soon blown upwards by a fist to my stomach.

_Dammit, I can't do anything!_

I straightened up in midair and started to gather chakra. I landed harshly on my feet, using chakra to reinforce my bones. I used the remaining chakra to gather as a shell around myself. My decision was wise as Madara reappeared next to me and punched forward, smashing the shell. Though, it gave me an opportunity to strike back and I took it heartily. I wove under his guard and shot a chakra reinforced fist at his face. It connected and Madara was sent flying. He hit a statue and it crumbled down. I fell to a knee and tried to enter my mindscape. I got in quickly and started to talk to Kyuubi.

I huffed "Hey Kyuubi, do you mind helping here?" I asked

"Why should I?" he responded.

"Cause if you don't, I'm going to die soon and you are too." I said. A silence ensued.

"Fine, but I'm going to overload you with my chakra. That's the only way you will stand a chance." Kyuubi said. I nodded and left my mindscape. Madara was slowly picking himself up.

Kyuubi started to pump chakra into me and I reveled in the feeling of pure power coursing through my body. I savored it for a moment longer before I cut to the chase and blasted toward the sluggish Madara.

Madara was shocked by my speed when I slammed my fist into his stomach causing him to bend over and twisted with a follow up kick to the abdomen that sent him flying.

By the look on his face I could tell that he realized what I was doing. He grew desperate and tried to convince me to stop Kyuubi.

A/N-So, to clear up confusion, I'm going on that the tailed beast form is still restricted and not full power. Here, all of Kyuubi's chakra is going into Naruto. Not in tailed measurements, but just being poured in. This causes massive damage to the internal and external body. It's like the last gate except about 10x more powerful.

"So, you are going to give your life for power?" he taunted while jumping up from a low sweep.

"If it beats you, then I don't think anyone else will really care." I replied nonchalantly while following the low sweep with a fist to the stomach again. He went flying up and I gathered chakra for a Kyuubi powered [Oodami Rasengan].

As Madara neared the ground, I jumped to meet him with the [Rasengan]. I brought the spinning red sphere in front of me. Madara dropped like a stone and when the [Rasengan] hits, he dies.

The ensuing explosion throws me like a doll far away and I immediately black out from impact to the ground.

Yeah, I died from the impact and afterwards, Kyuubi's chakra killed me by killing my chakra coils.

Scene Change

I got up to a weird sight. There was a girl approximately my age. She was drop dead gorgeous.

No pun intended there.

She was also sitting in a throne. I stirred. She noticed my awakening and stood to address me.

"Hello Naruto," she said.

"H-Hi? Who are you?" I say

"Oh yes, where are my manners? My name is Kami," she said. She smiled and I blushed.

"W-Wh-What am I doing here?" I ask.

"I have called you here from death to help me," she replied. She helped me up.

"Help you with what?" I ask.

"I'm bored," she said.

"… Okay?" I said.

Her face morphed into an expression of … insanity?

"Good luck then Naruto," she said.

A swirling portal opened up from behind me and I was shoved through by Kami.

Scene Change

I fell through the portal and stumbled onto a grassy plain. I pulled my face from the ground and looked around. There was a wide expanse of grass with strange looking blue creatures everywhere and it seemed to just drop off after a while. I stood up and one of the blue creatures noticed me and made a strange noise. I started to walk around. There was nothing else but grass, grass and stupid GRASS. I dropped down to a sitting position before laying down on the soft grass.

I enjoyed the soft feel of the grass that was missing from my home.

_So, I guess I died and was reborn. _I sighed. _Troublesome. …Dammit now I'm sounding like that lazy bastard from home. … Well, first things first, I need to find out where I am._

A voice sounded from my thoughts.

_You are in Aincrad._

_Shut up weird voice in my head. Wait what?_

_This is Kami. You are in a world called Aincrad._

"_It's you! It's you who sent me here!" I thought angrily._

_Yup. _I was silent

_So, would you like me to tell you about this world?_

_Yes._

_Okay, so this world is actually a video game created by Kayaba Akihiko. A video game is basically a game. This game is the first of its kind and it has become popular. Over 30,000 people have gotten it._

A/N-Not really sure if that is the correct number, but I think it might be.

_Wow, it must a really fun game then._

_Yes, but as you will find out soon, the creator Kayaba Akihiko will be announcing that you cannot leave this game and now it has essentially become a death game to all the players currently on. In other words, if you die in the game, you die in real life._

_Will I die too?_

_Of course._

_So, what am I doing here?_

_You will be playing this game to defeat the last boss. That is how you will win the game._

_So, you want me to be a hero for all these people and help save them?_

_Yes._

_Sure._

_I was hoping you would say that._

I was surprised.

_Surprised for what? _ There was an annoyed tone in her voice. I shrunk back in fear.

A/N- Naruto is not invincible and he has realized his weaknesses. He will work hard to get even stronger. Plus, he is facing Kami here.

_Okay, so I will be helping you in this._

_How?_

_First, you will keep all your ninjutsu and I will supply you with scrolls that you can use._

_Really! Thanks Kami_

I felt her smiling.

_Of course, but, you should keep that a secret so that people don't question you. You wouldn't want it to be like Kyuubi._ I nodded in understanding. _Also, be warned. Your injuries in this game will always heal, but you have lost Kyuubi, so you probably don't have as much endurance or strength as before. _I nodded again.

_Thanks Kami. I guess this won't be that bad after all. _

_Good, just be sure to supply me with the proper 'fun'._

_Yeah, what do you mean by that?_

_You'll know soon._

I shuddered in thought.

_I won't reveal the fun this soon._

_Okay? _ I was really afraid.

_So, back to business. You shouldn't tell anyone about your past unless you know them and trust them completely. Also, keep most of your abilities under covers. _I nodded. _So, the combat system relies on weapon 'skills' that activate when you get into a position. Your chakra is replaced by the mana points that you see as a blue bar in the game. When using you ninjutsu here, you still make the hand signs and your jutsu will activate. For time's sake, you will keep all the ones you have already learned. The weapons that I have given you are your kunai, your shuriken, and a sword. To keep off attention, you will use sword skills as well as your ninjutsu. You will have all the jutsu styles and have elemental affinities of all equal to the one you have with wind._

_That's awesome!_

_Yes, but, remember you must work and train extremely hard to get back to the point you were with Kyuubi. You probably will be able to make it if you work hard._

_Will I get weights like the ones that Lee and Guy used?_

_Yes. …Just don't turn into them alright._

_I will never do that. Also, can I have them now?_

_Impatient are we? Alright, fine. Here you go._

2 sets of weights plopped down onto the ground. I picked them up and put them on my ankles and my weights. They displayed 5 pounds each when I looked at them.

_I will help you bring the weight up when you want it to._

_Okay your [kunai] and [shuriken] will be replenishing themselves over a while and can be picked up from monsters sometimes, but only by yourself. Most people will probably think that they are just special throwing weapons so it's fine to use them._ I nodded and sat down trying to digest the information. _I will leave you for now. You will learn of all the other things later in your own time._

There was pause. _Naruto? __Yes?__ Try to live a better life this time would you. __Thanks Kami. _ I felt a smile.

Feeling her presence leave me, I thought to myself. _I guess this is fine. Kami is nice. Well, better go find some people._

I wandered around the plains practicing my ninjutsu on some of the boars. True to her word, I had kept every one of my ninjutsu and they were extremely effective on the boars. I finally found out what they were when I killed one and its name popped up in some data screen. Then, I proceeded to find out about the main 'menu' of this. It was all really interesting. I could clearly see why 30,000 people had decided to try this game.

_Wait, if this is a game, then this real world must be really boring in comparison. I guess that they don't have the big wars or the ninjutsu that we had. _I chuckled. _If they didn't have ninjutsu, then they didn't have Ramen. _I felt growing horror creep up. _ And if they didn't have the food of the gods themselves, then! _I fainted.

A/N- I myself love Ramen, but Naruto is just as hardcore about ramen as Jiraiya is at peeking on women. If I found a real Ichiraku's, I will kill for that Ramen. Do not get between me and Ichiraku's.

1 hour later

I was sleeping and dreaming about the food of the gods disappearing from the world. Over and over, I watched it walk away from me while I was chained to a post. I whimpered in my sleep and muttered "Don't go! Please!" over and over and over again.

I slowly woke up and felt someone tapping me on the shoulder. I opened my eyes and saw another guy. He had shining black hair and was about my height. He was wearing a blue shirt and dark grey combat pants. He had a sword that displayed [Beginner's Sword] at his hip. He pulled me up and I gave my name.

"Hi, my name is Naruto Uzumaki!" I said enthusiastically. "What's yours?"

He seemed taken aback by my enthusiasm and he stepped back once, clearly surprised. He managed to stutter out a Kirito.

I nodded in response to his answer and sat down. The boy named Kirito in front of me sat down too and relaxed.

"So, how do you like the game?" I asked.

"It is fun, I just started again, but it's still really fun," he said.

I frowned in thought "What do you mean again?"

"I was one of the beta testers that played this game before it was officially released," he said.

I grinned "Wow that must have been cool." "So, you must know all the secrets and stuff around here right?"

He seemed to have warmed up now "Yeah."

"How about we check out those spots and try to power level a bit." I asked.

"Sure, let's go," Kirito said.

We spent most of the rest of the day beating up various monsters. By the end of the day, I was already at level 3 while Kirito had been standing there shocked at how fast I zoomed through the mobs. I started off by taking their attention with well-placed kunai and shuriken at vitals and after that, proceeded to take them out with a combination of sword skills and chakra or mana induced punches and kicks.

When we were finished we walked back toward the main town in Aincrad. On the way, we saw another guy getting his ass handed to him by a blue boar. He had angered it and was running around, being chased while screaming for 'his mommy'.

I turned to Kirito "Should we help him?"

He shrugged. "Your call man, your call."

"He seems to be doing fine. The blue boar doesn't do too much damage. I didn't take too much from it," I said.

"You didn't even get hit though," Kirito said.

"I didn't?" I asked. He shook his head in dismay.

I pulled out a [kunai] and held it in front of me threatening him. He reared back, afraid.

"I'll just help him, because I'm that kind of person." I said.

I reared my arm back and took a stance. _The next time the boar turns around, I throw. _I waited patiently and when the opportunity arose, I took it. I let the kunai fly and it cut right through, killing the boar instantly.

The man it had been chasing collapsed on the ground in relief.

I walked towards him with a shocked Kirito in tow again. He was thinking "What is this guy?".

We arrived at the panting man and I helped him up.

"You alright? I ask.

"Yeah-fine-thanks-I'm-Klein," he said in between gasps. His breathing stabilized and we continued to talk.

"I'm Naruto and the guy wanting flies in his mouth over there is Kirito," I said.

Klein snickered. "Nice description." Kirito's mouth shut close and he glared at me.

"What was that skill there?" Kirito asked.

"What skill?" I said.

"You had to have used a throwing skill to do that right?" Kirito asked in disbelief.

"Nope, all me," I replied proudly. Kirito shook his head in disbelief.

"That's not possible," he muttered.

"I was trained to do it since I was a kid," I said proudly. Then, in my mind, I cursed._ Dammit, what am I doing? I'm supposed to keep it a secret!_

Kirito nodded "You must have went to a dojo or something right?" he asked.

I tried not to sigh in relief. "Yeah, it was really fun."

I turned to a curious Klein.

A/N-Curious Klein. Say that 10 times in a row real fast.

"So, care to explain why you were getting your ass handed to you by a blue boar?" I asked.

Klein blushed. "I can't swing a sword that good and I don't understand sword skills or how to use them."

"Oh, just hold your sword in the starting position of the skill and start it. After that, the system will continue on with the." I said.

Klein tried it and got a good hit on another boar. The boar got angry and started to chase a screaming Klein around again. I face palmed and sighed. _Idiot_.

"Klein, hurry up and finish it off." I said, irritated.

"HHHHEEEELLLPPPP!" He screamed.

I took out a [shuriken] and without even waiting, threw it. It nailed the boar in the stomach and the boar died. I got a drop from it saying [Shuriken]. _So it does work._ I closed the menu and was greeted by another panting Klein.

"Seriously?" I said.

"What? We aren't all trained to kill every day like you!" He shouted. I stiffened slightly. _You have no idea Klein. _Kirito's perceptive eyes caught the slight stiffening even if Klein's didn't. _I might have to tell him about me. Well, at least he seems trustworthy enough. _

"Klein, just think of the boar as your worst enemy." I said. "What would you do differently then?" I asked.  
"I would charge him head on and fight!" He declared.

"Then why don't you charge a boar half your size?" I shot.

(The shot connected and dealt critical damage! Klein fainted.)

Klein deflated, but came back with tenacity.

"I'll show you Naruto!" He shouted. He turned and jumped at a boar.

"Die greatest enemy! Die!" he shouted.

He fought valiantly with the skills of an incredibly low genin, but, he still fought valiantly with his sword skills. His charge was abruptly ended by the boar turning out to be a mini-boss and it summoned minions.

"Idiot, to target a mini-boss at level one?" I muttered. "That's just as bad as a genin challenging a chunnin." Then, I grinned sheepishly. "Wait I did worse. I challenged a jonin." I chuckled. "Ah, youth."

I turned to see a frantic Klein being assisted by Kirito. They fought off the minions and just barely dodged a charge from the mini-boss boar. They were nearing low health as I sat there. Suddenly, I remembered Kami's warning. _Shit, they'll die in the real world if they die here!_ I got up and pulled out my sword. I rushed at the boar and threw five [shuriken] at the boar. Out of instinct I stopped focused and brought my hands into the ram seal. Then, I multiplied the [shuriken] with a jutsu.

A/N-Sorry, don't remember what it was called for some reason.

5 [shuriken] multiplied into 125 and they all struck the boar at frightening speeds. It roared in pain and turned to me enraged before dissolving into particles. We all received loots. I got a [King Boar's Hide], 3 of my [Shuriken] back, and 500 Col. Col is the currency of this world.

A/N-Probably not too accurate, but I don't have many frames of reference.

I turned to Klein and Kirito, they had looks of thanks at me. It looks like they hadn't noticed my jutsu.

I handed both of them a potion that I had found in a drop.

After they finished the bottles of red fluid, their HP started to recover faster. It was now night. _So much has happened today. Who knew that I would be revived and sent to some weird world by Kami herself!_ Kirito must have noticed the melancholy look on my face, because he asked me what was wrong.

"What's wrong Naruto?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's just that this is so great." I said wistfully. The two others grinned. Klein got up.

"Well, looks like I've got to go now. I've got a pizza waiting." Klein said.

"Alright, wait, why don't we add each other to our friend lists?" Kirito asked getting up.

"Good idea Kirito." Klein replied.

"Sure," I replied. "Let's do it.

We added each other to our lists and said goodbye. Klein said goodbye one more time and he opened up his menu to click logout.

He got frustrated and started to slide around all different buttons repeatedly.

"What's wrong Klein?" Kirito asked.

"T-the logout button! It's not there!" Klein shouted.

"No, that's not possible!" Kirito shouted back.

They were both getting frantic now.

"Guys, stop," I said.

"Bu-But," Kirito started.

"No, I'm from a government agency. We have researched on Kayaba Akihiko and have found this problem in his notes. From now on, you two, and everyone else in this world, are stuck." I lied.

"You have to be lying." Kirito said shakily.

"No, I am not. I just found out too," I lied again. _It's for the best right now._

Klein fell on his butt with a thump. His face crestfallen.

"We have to beat the game," I said.

Klein's face rose to match mine. It was full of sadness.

"My pizza," he whispered. His face fell again.

_Da fuck? You were just trapped in a world with only one distant way out, and you care about your pizza?_

"Look, if we can beat the game, you can have all the pizza you can eat. Alright?" I said.

His face rose once more. "PIZZA!" He screamed.

Kirito however, was contemplating things. His expression was off grief and disbelief.

"You alright Kirito?" I asked.

"Fine, we need, we need to beat this game." He said. "If what you said is true, then I want to beat this soon. I'm going to trust you on this alright?"

Then, a message popped up. It read

Teleporting in 30 seconds.

It started to count down slowly and once it reached 0, we were flashed away to the main area of the first floor. I nodded to Kirito and Klein just as we all were teleported away.

Scene Change

I arrived at the square and walked around. I found Kirito and Klein discussing fervently.

"So, do you guys believe me?" I asked.

They both nodded in affirmation. I smiled. I had such good friends. More and more people were pouring into the square.

"So, what do we do now?" Klein asked.

"We wait to see what happens." I said.

Soon, people stopped pouring in and a giant figure clad in robes appeared in the sky over us. We all looked up. Then it said "Hello, welcome to my world."

_So it begins._

**Cliffhangers!**

**So, how did you like that? I think that it was satisfying. I may have missed some parts, oh well. I'll fill it in the next chapters if I have to. **

**This is a kind of note after the chapter. I will always have them, but the message board will be used for what you usually see at the top. I recommend at least looking at these notes afterwards. The message board will be more important to the story, because I will post all sorts of things there, like polls and other news about the story.**

**Didn't have that much about the story in this. All important though. Well, I'm going now. See you in the next chapter of whatever I write.**


	2. Rewrite pending

Hello people. Sorry, but this is not an update. I'm sorry that I've been gone so long, but I just haven't had the time to write new chapters. However, I now feel that a rewrite of all my stories is needed. I will be rewriting each and every chapter of my stories. I expect to take down my old stories when I am finished with them. Hopefully, I will have more time. Well, thanks and goodbye for now.


End file.
